


Fortune Favours the Brave

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape doesn’t like to ask for things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favours the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> For Alisanne who asked for 'Queen of Hearts' and for accioslash who asked for 'fortune favors the brave'

"You're cheating." Snape looked at the plastic coins in front of him with disdain. He might have been a half-blood, but poker was played with money and not this plastic imitation.

"Severus, I am not cheating and stop glaring at the chips. I didn't hex them or modify them in any way. They are simple chips," Harry repeated with a sigh. "Why must we have this discussion every time we play?"

"Because I don't trust you, Potter," he hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, do you really know why we must have this discussion? Because I'm stubborn. Twenty years together and I still keep telling you to call me 'Harry'."

"Did it not occur to you that after this long I will not change? Of course not. Gryffindors aren't stubborn; they are thick-headed imbeciles."

"I haven't been a Gryffindor for the two decades we've been together," Harry said with a smile. "And it's not my fault you're losing. Maybe you should try not being so… conservative in your game-"

"Sure, just jump right in," Snape said, cutting him off. "Just like a Gryffindor."

Harry sighed again. "Can we cut this short? I have four Queens. What do you have?"

Snape looked at his own cards. He didn't even blink at the Queen of Hearts that he was holding or full house. He'd learnt how to cheat when he was a first year and giving Harry that not so legitimate Queen of Heart was like stealing candies from a baby. "I've got nothing," he said, putting his cards down.

"Ah! I told you fortune favours the brave." Harry left the cards on the table and got up with a smirk in his face. "I guess you're bottoming tonight."

Snape sighed. "If I must." He followed his lover to their bed. Fortune might favour the brave, but Slytherins got what they wanted without even asking.


End file.
